Like It Rough
by InuGuardian1984
Summary: Shepard likes WHAT rough? When Kaidan finally finds her, he can't believe his ears. Just what are those girls talking about? Written as a gift to a friend who has been working equally hard on her own story. Please, be kind and review! Rating because of language and insinuations. There will be a second chapter. *UPDATED for CH. 1 only. Changed Shep's name.*


Disclaimer: I own no part of the awesomeness that is the Mass Effect trilogy. This piece is a work of fiction based off of the story and characters which I have borrowed for the enjoyment of others. No profit is made from its creation.

A/N: I wrote this as a thank you to my friend and fellow Mass Effect *coughandKaidancough* junky, Rachel. She has been working so diligently on her own story, N7 Shield. Late nights, spare moments, and raving/raging fans didn't stop her. Rachel, this is for you!

Like It Rough

The corridors of the SSV Normandy SR2 were strangely empty as Kaidan Alenko wandered the decks in search of Lilianna Shepard, commanding officer of the ship and the object of his heart's desire. After a mission, she was always traveling the halls, getting input and feelings from the crew and those she took with her on the mission. This time, she was oddly absent.

He had checked with Joker in the cockpit who told her that she had come and gone nearly an hour before. Traynor had reaffirmed Joker's testament, saying that she had taken the elevator down to the cargo bay. Down in the cargo bay, Kaidan noticed Vega's absence and Cortez stated that the two had left about 45 minutes before.

Kaidan felt the green head of jealousy slide its slimy self into his mind. He immediately tried to squash the sick feeling it left in him. He knew that the flirtatious nature of the two was just friendly, but it still bothered him. Something that he was terrible at, he didn't do it very often, or in public. Shepard understood that about him just as he understood her. But he couldn't bite the bug that bit him.

He took the elevator to engineering only to find that Gabby and Ken were gone as well. Adams said that Vega stopped in and had invited them up to play poker. Kaidan asked if Adams had seen Shepard, but the engineer smiled and shook his head.

"Lieutenant Vega came in by himself and left with Gabby and Ken," he replied.

Kaidan nodded his head in thanks and left. Back in the lift, he pushed the button for Deck Three and leaned back against the wall. _How in the Hell can it be this hard to find that woman?_ he asked himself. When the door opened, he stepped out and followed the path the he had seen Shepard many times before. Stopping by the main battery, Garrus said that Lilianna had stopped by but left half an hour ago.

Kaidan thanked his Turian friend and went to Liara's quarters where Glyph informed him that Shepard and Liara both left exactly 25 minutes ago. Kaidan sighed and turned to leave when Glyph stopped him by saying, "Commander Shepard and Doctor Tsoni were discussing a gathering located in Port Observation."

Kaidan absently nodded his head and left Liara's office. A gathering in Port Observation? The relief that filled him with Adams' comment quickly left. Poker and a gathering in Port Observation. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Lilianna and Vega were the hosts of the gathering. But why wouldn't Lilianna say anything to him about it? Or even Vega? Both knew that while he tended to fumble in highly social affairs, he was an enthusiastic poker player.

Thoughts kept rolling through his mind, none of them helping to calm the storm building in his head. As he neared the door to Port Observation, he could hear muffled music and boisterous voices coming from inside. Well, there was definitely a "gathering," just as Glyph said. Kaidan stopped just before the sensor would have triggered to open the door. From his position, he could fairly well hear the voices, a discovery that definitely surprised him.

Ken, Vega, and Joker were on the left at the poker table, Vega seemingly losing a hand to Joker and Ken laughing about it. As he singled out voices on the right side of the room, he heard Traynor's distinct accent above the others. _Traynor knew about this and didn't say anything?_ Shepard's voice was next, as well as Doctor Chakwas. Kaidan had noticed how much closer Lilianna and Karin had become since his return and was glad for it. The younger woman needed a female role-model of sorts in her life. The last voice he heard was Liara's. Not surprising, considering how quiet the young Asari had always been.

With names and voices assigned, Kaidan focused on listening to bits of conversation. It seemed, in spite of the men present in the room, the girls were taking the time to be girls and laugh about random things.

"...like it rough?"

Kaidan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. _Did I hear that right?_ Kaidan could hear Lilianna coughing and sputtering. She was as shocked by the question as he was.

"What are y...ing about?" Shepard managed to cough out.

"...ome on...anna...," Traynor's voice was broken by the bass of the music. "D'you like...Major Ale...gets rough?"

Kaidan, by this point, was debating leaving or staying.

There was a long pause before he could hear Lilianna's reply.

"Traynor, jus...you have...fetish, doe...us do," she replied.

_Fetish? What kind of a fetish?_ Kaidan's mind was racing. And what he heard next didn't help.

"But I bet...gets so deep."

Red was definitely going to become a permanent color on his skin and shocked the expression on his face. Kaidan wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore, but he couldn't seem to pull himself away. The two women were going back and forth and he was only catching pieces of their words. Enough to put his imagination into overdrive, but not enough to paint the whole picture.

_Leave. Need to leave._

Kaidan turned and almost ran to the elevator. Inside, he pushed the button for what had quickly become his and Shepard's room. All thoughts of being upset about the lack of an invitation to their party were gone. In their place, confusion about what they were talking about. In the cabin, he sat on the couch and stared at the fish tank's glowing light.

"Major Alenko," came EDI's almost concerned sounding voice, "are you well? The residential personnel scanner shows an elevated core body temperature, increased heart and respiratory rate. Should I contact Commander Shepard?"

Kaidan quickly shook his head. "That won't be necessary, EDI," he replied cordially. "I'm fine."

"Of course, Major Alenko."

Kaidan leaned his head back against the couch and let out a long, heavy breath.

_What in the Hell were they talking about?_

"Commander Shepard."

Lilianna automatically looked up at the nearest video feed. "Yes, EDI?" she replied.

"Major Alenko has vacated his position by the door and is now in your quarters," the AI replied. "According to my scanning, he is attempting to regulate his breathing and heart rate."

Lilianna stood with a smile and walked to the door.

"Shepard," Traynor called out. "You still haven't answered my question. Do you like it when the Major's voice gets rough? I mean, I know it's none of my business and..."

"That's right, Samantha," Shepard called back. "It's my business, with my boyfriend." She turned and smirked at the Comms Specialist. "Besides, isn't there someone else's voice you should be worried about?"

Shepard left Traynor to her fish imitations and took the lift up to her cabin. At the entrance, she stepped in slowly and took in Kaidan's appearance. His hands were covering his face, fingers lightly scratching at his scalp. Watching him, Lilianna could tell that his breathing was still fast.

_Maybe we took it too far..._ she thought as she fully entered the room.

"Kaidan..." she almost whispered.

Kaidan shot up and jumped away from the couch. "Lilianna!" he shouted. "Sorry, I was just..."

"How much did you or did you not hear?" Lilianna asked.

"What?"

Lilianna leaned back against the fish tank and sighed. "How much did you or did you not hear?" she repeated.

Kaidan just blinked at her. "What do you mean? You knew I was standing there?" Lilianna nodded her head. "Did you plan it?" She looked down at the floor and he had his answer. "Why? Why all the secrecy?"

Lilianna blushed and refused to meet his eyes. "You're always so collected and in control and I just wanted to get a little rise out of you. Nothing serious...Just...enough to show you that it's okay to let go from time to time."

Kaidan crossed his arms in irritation. "By making me jealous? By making me suspicious? How was that okay?"

Lilianna looked up at him in shock. "Jealous? Suspicious? Kaidan, what are you talking about?"

Kaidan shifted his weight and sighed. "I was jealous of you grabbing Vega and going off to do whatever it was you were planning. I looked all over the ship, no one that I stopped to talk to would tell me anything other than that you were there, but left. Adams said that you weren't with Vega when he stopped by there, but that still didn't help me find you." He unfolded his arms and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not gonna lie, Shepard," the use of her last name stung slightly and she winced at the tone he used. "When you didn't stop by and talk to me like you usually do after a mission, and when I couldn't find you, it did hurt." He took a deep breath and continued, "And then the parts of your conversation you were having...I didn't know what to think."

Lilianna pushed herself away from the wall and wrapped her arms around Kaidan's waist. Holding him tightly, she buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Kaidan," she apologized.

Kaidan stood still for a moment before moving his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close. "So, how much did I hear?" he asked.

Lilianna nodded her head.

"Well, between the bass from the music and Vega's exuberant poker playing, something about me, fetishes, liking something rough, and something about something getting so deep."

Lilianna groaned quietly against him. "So enough to get completely confused and draw the wrong conclusion."

Kaidan's hands began moving up and down Lilianna's back. "Pretty much."

"Your voice," Lilianna mumbled.

"Come again?"

Lilianna raised her head and looked up into Kaidan's whiskey brown eyes. "I planned to have you stand outside the door, I didn't plan the topic of discussion. Traynor, who has a...thing...for EDI's voice, asked me if I had a fetish for your voice. Like when it gets rough. Or when it gets deep."

Realization and relief flooded Kaidan and he physically relaxed. "What did you tell her?"

Lilianna smiled up at him. "I told her it was my business and not hers."

Kaidan's nodded his head. "Do you?"

Lilianna's breath caught slightly. "Do I what?"

Faster than Lilianna could track, Kaidan's hands moved from her back. His right down to grab her ass, his left up to cup the back of her head, both simultaneously pulling her flush against his body.

His voice lowered a full octave and took on a rumbling sound. "Do you like it rough?"

The End (?)


End file.
